


Quote|Namjoon OneShot

by PandaSpanker



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Books, F/M, Love, Nerdiness, One Shot, Pining, Sweet Kim Namjoon | RM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaSpanker/pseuds/PandaSpanker
Summary: Books have been home to some of the most romantic words to have ever been said. As a librarian, you're well acquainted with a lot of them, a lot of your free time spent reading over the words, but you've never had anyone say them to you - never had them mean anything. Until him.Namjoon OneShot





	Quote|Namjoon OneShot

The bell above the door jingles, the soft sound making my heart race. I focus on the papers that litter the desk, trying to distract myself from the thought raging through my mind.

_Is he here?_

A bag drops into the chair beside me, my best friend's voice soon following after it. "Congratulations, your life just got so much better." My heart drops, disappointment filling me. She must see the disappointment on my face because she sighs, the chair creaking as she settles in beside me. "I'm gonna try not to be hurt that you seem so unhappy to see me. I know you were hoping it was your Romeo."

My head whips up, heat filling my cheeks. "He's not my Romeo," I whisper harshly, trying to keep my voice down as not to disturb anyone who might be in the vicinity.

"Mhm, whatever you say." She leans back in her chair, her dark locks swaying as she spins back and forth. "This is the first time since you started talking about him that we've worked together, I'm probably just as excited as you are."

"I didn't even know you were supposed to work today."

"Don't even get me started," she mutters, staring up at the ceiling. "Karen called me this morning and asked me to cover for her. Typical Karen."

"I'm surprised she called you." And I really was. Karen was one of the senior employees in the library where we worked and she seemed to have a bad habit of calling off all the time. Usually she called me to cover her shifts.

"Well you were already on for today, so she really didn't have much of a choice."

"Hmmm, I guess you're right."

We go silent, my organizing the return cards for the passed week and her playing on her phone, her nails clicking against the screen loudly as she types away. Most people would be annoyed if they were the only one working, but not me. There really wasn't much to do, I wasn't even entirely sure why they kept scheduling two people at the same time since there was really only enough work for one person. 

I'm so engrossed in my work that I don't notice when the bell above the door rings again. 

That is until my friend gasps out a quiet, "Holy fuck, is that him?"

My eyes scan the room until I find him, my heart thundering in my chest as I watch him make his way to his usual seat. I notice that his hair is a new color today, but from this distance I can't tell if it's green or gray. He sets his bag down on the table, the Ryan face on it peering across the room at me, and moves to the shelves, disappearing behind them.

I jump as a hand connect with my arm, the skin stinging from the slap. I turn towards the girl beside me, my mouth dropping open a bit. "What was that for?"

"How come you never said he was so hot? Girl, I been missing out this entire time!"

"I never thought it was important." 

Which was the truth. While I did find him attractive, it wasn't what made me so fascinated with him. I was curious at first as to why such an attractive guy would come to the library, so I watched him. He caused no trouble, he had no rowdy friends that would come in and force me to throw them out. 

He really just seemed to enjoy reading.

Weeks passed and he started glancing at me almost as often as I glanced at him, both of us turning away quickly when our eyes would meet. 

And then I found the first letter, tucked safely into the pocket for the return card for the book, as I was putting all the books away for the night. 

My hands had shaken when I opened it, my breath hitched as I read the quote:

**"He stepped down, trying not to look long at her, as if she were the sun, yet he saw her, like the sun, even without looking."**

I still had that letter, and all the ones that he had written after, tucked safely in a box beneath my bed at home. We had never spoken, but each time he comes here he leaves me a note in the back of whichever book he was reading that day.

_I wonder if he'll leave one today._

"I'm actually surprised he never comes in whenever you're working," I say absently, my eyes still trained on the spot where he disappeared. "He seems to really like reading so I would think he would come here more often."

"Oh my goodness, you are dense," she sighs, clicking her tongue at me in disapproval. "We both know that he doesn't come here just to read." 

He comes back out from the shelves, a thick novel clutched in his hands. He glances at me as he sits back down, giving me a dimpled smile that has my heart doing tricks in my chest. I look away, trying to calm myself down. 

"How are you still living after that smile?" she whispers in my ear, making me jump. "It wasn't even directed at me and I'm about one second from dying of cuteness overload."

"I need to do my work," I mutter, refocusing on the cards in front of me. 

"Uh huh, you do that."

Hours pass, me doing my work and her typing on her phone. I glance at him intermittently, blushing when our eyes would meet. He never moves from his seat, his attention only wavering from the book in the brief moments that I would catch him looking at me. 

The sun sinks down outside, orange-tinted light filtering in behind me. I hear his chair move and glance up. He's throwing his bag over his shoulder, the book he's finished left on the table for me to put away. He gives me one last smile before disappearing out the door, the air seeming to grow heavier as soon as he leaves. 

My eyes are drawn to the book, wondering what words were tucked away inside it's cover. 

"Should I go put that away?"

"No!" I yell, turning towards her. Her mouth drops open for a second, then she raises a brow at me, waiting for me to explain my outburst. "You know how I am," I wave my hands, flustered. "I always have to do it or I'm afraid it isn't done right." I glance at the clock, gnawing on my bottom lip. "You know we actually only have a few minutes left, I can lock up if you want to go."

She stands quickly, swinging her bag over her shoulder. "Are you sure?"

"Positive, go ahead."

She beams at me, making her way to the door and calling over her shoulder, "Thanks! I'll see you tomorrow for our coffee date, okay?"

And then she's gone, a comforting silence settling around me as I get up form the desk. I take care of the other tables first - grabbing the books that were left and placing them back in their assigned places. When I come to his table, I'm basically bouncing with excitement. 

I grab the book, turning it over and flipping over it's back cover. My heart thunders, my eyes landing on...

Nothing. 

There's nothing in here. No letter, no quote, only just the plain return card like every other book.

I try not to feel disappointed, but I can't stop the sadness that washes over me as I tuck the book back into it's place. I grab my bag, shutting out the lights and locking the door behind me. 

"Time was passing like a hand waving from a train I wanted to be on. I hope you never have to think about anything as much as I think about you."

I jump at the deep voice, nearly dropping my keys. I turn slowly, coming face to face with the stranger, my stranger. He smiles shyly, his dimples just barely showing. "I didn't mean to scare you," he apologizes, shoving his hands into the pocket of the yellow jacket he wears.

"You, uh, you didn't," I stutter, getting my first real look at his face. Glasses frame his dark eyes, his green hair falling over his forehead as he gazes down at me. Up close, he was just as handsome as I imagined him to be. 

He pulls one of his hands out, stretching it between the space between us. "Hi, I'm Namjoon." He glances between me and the space behind me, clearly flustered. "I know.... I know we don't really know each other. And we haven't talked at all... But I would like to take you out."

My blood rushes in my ears, my palms growing clammy. 

_He wants to go out with me?_

Taking a deep breath, I grasp his hand, hoping he doesn't pay attention to the fact that my hand is a sweaty mess. I tilt my face up, grinning up at him. "I would love to."


End file.
